Shut Up and Dance
by SoulHorse
Summary: My version of The Titan's Curse beginning. Based on the song by Walk The Moon, Shut Up And Dance. Oneshot. Percabeth and a bit of Thalia x Grover.


**Hey demigods! Another random oneshot! It's kinda my version of when Percy and Annabeth danced in the beginning of The Titan's Curse and based on the song Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon. Another pathetic shot at writing a songfic. So, yeah. VOTE ON MY POLL!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or Titan's Curse dialogue. Or the song lyrics. Or the song. Just my edits.**

3rd Person's POV

"Dance, you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there!"

Percy looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym.

"Well?" Annabeth said.

"Um, who should I ask?"

She punched Percy in the gut. " _Me_ , Seaweed Brain."

"Oh. Oh right."

So they went onto the dance floor, and Percy looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. He put one hand on Annabeth's hip, and she clasped his other hand like she was going to judo throw him. Percy felt his hands get sweaty and clammy. They silently swayed for a beat for a couple seconds, before a quick, catchy song started.

"Really Grover?" they heard Thalia screech. " _Walk The Moon? Shut up and Dance?_ What's wrong with you?! I said Green Day!"

Percy watched Grover bow his head in shame and fear of the pissed off daughter of Zeus as she raged over his choice of music. After 5 minutes of screaming at the poor satyr, Thalia grudgingly dragged Grover out onto the dance floor to dance.

 ** _Oh don't you dare look back,_**

 ** _Just keep your eyes on me_**

 ** _I said you're holding back_**

 ** _She said shut up and dance with me_**

Percy's sea green eyes darted around, desperately trying not to meet Annabeth's startling gray eyes.

"Percy." she said.

Annabeth's hand touched Percy's face and made him look at her.

"Chill Percy." she said soothingly. "Just keep your eyes on me."

She gently removed his hands from her waist and took them in her own. Percy twirled her around and they spun.

 ** _This woman is my destiny_**

 ** _She said oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Shut up and dance with me!_**

They danced in silence. Percy felt awkward as he twirled Annabeth around. When she came face to face with him, he awkwardly started to stutter.

"H-h-hi Wise Girl. Um…how-"

"Perseus Jackson," she scolded. "Shut up and dance."

Percy shut up.

 ** _She took my arm_**

 ** _I don't know how it happened_**

 ** _We took the floor and she said_**

"Good moves out there Kelp Head! You too Annie!" Thalia hollered, breaking the couple from their silence.

Percy complained, "Shut up Pinecone Face."

"Ha. As if." Grover muttered.

He tripped over his own two hoov-oops, sorry, _feet_ , and fell on Thalia.

"Watch it." she hissed.

"Sorry." Grover muttered.

Annabeth laughed.

"Come on! Let's just have fun!" Thalia laughed. "Sing Annabeth sing!"

"Shut up!" Annabeth called.

"AND DANCE WITH ME!" Thalia yelled back with a snicker.

 ** _This woman is my destiny_**

 ** _She said oh oh oh_**

 ** _Shut up and dance with me_**

"Agh! Shut up Thals!" Annabeth yelled.

"Admit it Silver Eyes! You're loving this!" Thalia teased.

Percy sent Grover a curious look. _What the heck is going on?_ Grover shrugged as if to say, _dunno. Beats me._

"Gah." Annabeth mumbled. "Percy, shut up and dance with me."

"But I didn't say-" he started, but was cut off by Annabeth's venomous glare.

"Okay."

 ** _Oh don't you dare look back_**

 ** _Just keep your eyes on me_**

 ** _I said you're holding back_**

 ** _She said shut up and dance with me_**

 ** _This woman is my destiny_**

 ** _She said oh oh oh_**

 ** _Shut up and dance with me_**

"Switch partners!" Thalia called. "Goat Boy here is a terrible dancer!"

Annabeth laughed and yelled, "No way!"

Grover called to Annabeth, "I'm hurt Annie!"

"Shut up Goat Boy!" she smirked.

"Annabeth." Percy said.

The daughter of Athena tilted her head at Percy. "Yeah?"

He smiled as another song struck up.

"Shut up and dance with me."

 **Okay. This. Is. Terrible. But. I. Don't. Care. Not my best, but I really wanted to complete this. I might do another chapter. You'll see. RRFF! For now, it's a oneshot. So, I don't apologize for my terrible writing 'cause I spent time on this! My time! I welcome flames because I get a chance to diss you. You get a whole chapter to yourself flamers and it's not gonna be pretty. So anyways, vote on my poll, and I'll see you on the next update!**

 **Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


End file.
